Cupid's Arrow
by Akito Sohma 101
Summary: Akito cries for her, but comfort from his sister is not enough.


**This is a little something I whipped up. Hope you like it. **

**Thank you Three Days Grace for giving me the inspiration to keep me going. **

**Warning: lemon later in the chapter.**

Akito laid in bed that morning, his mind was focused on Tohru. All he did was stare at the picture of her on his bedside table; he snuck over to Shigure's house when they were away at the lake house, and he looked around for a good photo of Tohru for him to keep. He found a really nice one of her wearing a pink thin strap summer dress, and she had the cutest smile that nobody could have but Tohru herself. That picture was the only thing getting him through the day without having any single thought of dying, but it did awaken the sad memory of Tohru's last visit when he unwantedly grabbed Tohru by her hair and flung her around. It killed him inside; he was saddened after he saw her leave.

Since that day, he did nothing but sit on the deck outside his bedroom, talk to his bird about all the bad things he had said and done to Tohru, and receive comfort from his older twin sister Teri. Today was one of those days; the thought for this day was the day he met Tohru.

"She was so beautiful," he said to the little bird perched on his hand, "I honestly thought Cupid's arrow had worked; but now…I'm never gonna see her again…not after what I've done to her. So that's it, I've lost the only woman I've ever loved."

That's right he said it; Akito was in love with Tohru. The bird flew away and Akito continued talking to himself, not knowing Teri was nearby.

"It's all over; I'm gonna die alone. No wife, no kids…nothing. If I could do anything before I die, it would be to tell Tohru that I love her. If I hadn't done what I did, I would be holding her in my arms right now and kissing her continuously. She'd be smiling up at me with that cute smile she has…just like the day we met; I only saw it that one time, and now, she's probably too scared to even smile at me; even after she said those kind and comforting words to me…I'm never gonna be able to hear those words again, not even her beautiful voice."

That was all Akito was able to say before he started to cry, Teri knew all that he was true about Tohru. She walked over to her younger brother and hugged him, knowing that he needed someone to hold him.

"What am I going to do Teri?" he asked as he wiped his eyes.

"What you said you were going to do," Teri answered.

"But how?" Akito asked again. "She probably never wants to see me again."

"Akito, you don't know that for sure," said Teri, "I know what she said to you that day, I heard everything. She wants to be your friend. I'm going to call Shigure and asked him to send Tohru over. I'm sure Yuki and Kyo are trying to keep her away from this place. But for now, you need some rest."

With that, Teri helped Akito into bed, and he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. As he began to drift off into a deep sleep, Teri went to phone Shigure.

_-At Shigure's House-_

The phone rang which distracted Shigure from eavesdropping on a conversation between Kyo and Tohru. It wasn't a long conversation, but Kyo did however ended up giving Tohru a soft kiss; before long he started making it more passionate. Tohru stopped him from going further.

"What are we doing?" she asked. "You'll transform."

"You don't have to worry," said Kyo.

"Well, I'm not ready to have kids either," said Tohru.

"Is that what you're worried about?" Kyo started to raise his voice. "Are you seriously worried that I would get you pregnant?"

Tohru couldn't handle it anymore, so she put on her shoes and her coat and went for the front door, but was briefly stopped by a worried and curious Yuki.

"Where are you going Ms. Honda?" he asked.

"I'm going to the Main House to tell Akito what Kyo tried to do to me," Tohru replied. Upon hearing what had happened and where Tohru was going, Shigure informed Teri that she was on her way to the Main House. Kyo on the other hand received a good beating from Yuki for what he tried to do. Now Kyo was starting to hate himself. How will Tohru ever forgive him now?

_-At the Main House-_

Tohru walked through the gate of the Main Sohma Estate, and made her way through to the Main House. She was a little bit frightened as to how Akito would react to Kyo's unthinkable actions, especially if it was Akito who was in love with Tohru. Either way, Tohru couldn't turn back now, because she heard a noise behind her.

"Psst."

She turned around only to find Akito's sister standing at the door of the Main House; Tohru knew it was Akito's sister because they look very much alike. Tohru could correctly make it out that they're twins. They introduced themselves, and then Teri led Tohru to Akito's room.

"Ever since your last visit, Akito has been crying almost non-stop," she said. "He spends his whole day talking to his little parakeet and confessing to himself that he regrets what he did to you that day. He would feel better if the two of you talked alone."

Tohru took a deep breath as she walked in; she noticed Akito was still sleeping. She decided to sit over by the door to the porch, she did not want to wake him up and experience him being very grumpy. After a while, Akito woke up only to find Tohru sitting by the porch. He knew Teri had called Tohru over earlier that morning, but he didn't expect her to be there so soon. Now was his chance to tell her how he really felt.

"So you actually came," he said, "I was afraid you never wanted to see me again after your last visit."

"Well," Tohru began; she was very nervous. "I have to tell you something, and it might make you very angry, but I thought I should tell you because I already told Yuki and Shigure, and I believe your sister heard over the phone."

"Well, if I have to hear it, fire away," Akito answered.

"Kyo kissed me, and then he tried to have sex with me."

"Kyo did that?" Tohru nodded and Akito continued. "Of course, it all reeks of Kyo. Anyway, what happened after that?"

"I told him I wasn't ready, and he got angry and started yelling at me," Tohru replied with a look of guilt on her face.

"Why are you looking so guilty?" Akito asked.

"Because I lied to Kyo about being ready for sex, because I am ready it's just…"

"What?" Akito asked again.

"I don't want to have his kids in the future," Tohru continued. "I mean…I like Kyo, he and Yuki are like brothers to me. But if I was to have someone's kids, it would be your kids."

Akito's eyes went wide; he couldn't believe heard Tohru say she would much rather have his kids. Akito's heart started beating like crazy for the first time in years.

"Wow," said Akito in complete shock. "That was intense."

"What was," asked Tohru. Akito turned around to look at her.

"Cupid's arrow," he replied.

"What?" Tohru asked again.

"Let me explain," said Akito. "When I told Shigure that I could trust you to keep the secret, I kept thinking it wasn't going to go well; but after further thinking, I decided I wanted to meet you. The minute I first saw you, my heart started pounding and it kept pounding every time your face popped into my head. But then later when you spotted me, Cupid shot my with an arrow and it went very deep into my heart."

"Are you saying you love me?" Tohru asked in utter shock.

"Yes."

Tohru couldn't move for a while; but when she finally could, she threw herself into Akito's arms. They both could do nothing but smile, but they didn't know Teri was telepathically spying on them.

"That is cute!" she said.

"GO AWAY TERI!" Akito shouted back, and then he turned to a confused Tohru. "My sister sees through walls. It's useful at times, but it's also very annoying."

"I've heard brothers and sisters are like that sometimes," said Tohru. "But how would I know?"

"That doesn't matter," Akito answered, "because I have you right here with me. I will do anything to protect you. I promise."

With that, Tohru smiled as she continued to hug Akito; after a while he held her chin up and kissed her. Tohru melted in his arms as the kiss grew more passionate every second, until his tongue entered her mouth and danced with hers. His hands started roaming her body until they started to undress each other. Akito led Tohru to his bed and laid her down and got top her, he gave her a soft kiss as he thrust into her. Tohru let a soft cry of pain and Akito dried her tears, until she him the signal and he started to move slowly.

After a few minutes, Tohru was starting feel the passion flowing through her body as she let out a moan which signaled Akito to go faster. They continued for another hour or two until Tohru let out a loud moan as Akito spilled his seed inside her and then collapsed next to her. Now very tired, he covered her and himself with the blankets and fell asleep in each other's arms. They were both very happy to finally be with each other. They knew there was nothing that could ever separate them.


End file.
